


Ready, Aim, Fire!

by iwritestony



Series: Radiosurgery [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, derek and stiles set the town on fire, evil spirits take over, inappropriate bonfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Set this whole town on fire, take you with me to watch it burn..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Fire!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song, by New Found Glory: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9cAH4-Hx1o. Was quite tempted to make this a dark!stiles fic, but I'm reserving it for a really dark fic I've got planned for another song on this album.

Beacon Hills had been Stiles’ home for his entire life. He was born at the hospital, lost his first tooth on the playground down the road from his house. The forest raised him; the people taught him everything he knew. It wasn’t the greatest town, and there was never much to do, but it was his home and he loved it furiously. 

Now Beacon Hills was on fire. From the police station to the high school, from the skating rink to the edge of the forests, and everything in between, the whole town was a blazing inferno, and it was all Stiles’ fault. Well, not all his fault, but he had been the one to detonate most of the bombs. 

The cliff overlooking the city was where you could find Stiles now. He was too high for any serious risk, but still close enough to still feel the warmth, he held his palms out against the flames. It was a stark contrast to the relatively cold night air. It felt nice.

“There you are,” Derek said from behind him, startling Stiles into looking away from the flames. “We were starting to get worried that we left you down there.”

“We or you?” Stiles asked with a smirk, patting the spot beside Derek. He knew the werewolf would come, he saved a spot there just for him. 

Derek walked over and sat beside him, legs dangling over the edge beside Stiles, he kicked his feet a little. He pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Stiles’ shoulders, despite the fire, it was supposed to get to record lows that night. 

“The ultimate bonfire, should’ve brought marshmallows,” Stiles joked, but neither of them found it very funny. 

Derek leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’ hair, and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. He was exhausted, but they’d actually pulled it off, Derek didn’t think they could for a while.

One night about three weeks ago, the town became infested with dark spirits. The spirits rained down on the town, plagues of biblical proportions. People were sick, hurt, dying, and there was no cure at all for it. No one knew where the plagues had come from, but they knew what they had to do. They had to destroy the town, burn it all down to erase whatever curse had been planted. 

No one believed them at first, and it didn’t seem like anything they said could convince the townspeople that there was anything at all wrong. And then they predicted the locusts, and everyone believed. Getting the town cleared was even more difficult. 

It took the entire pack, working alongside the hunters and the police, they managed to clear the town, get everyone out of their homes and into safe places where they could reside until it all blew over. Derek and Stiles were responsible for the destruction of the city. They dumped cans of gasoline and set bombs and detonators everywhere they could with the help of Allison who knew a thing or two about explosives.

Everyone else was on evacuation duty, while the firefighters worked to keep the flames contained to the one town. It was a team effort by everyone involved, and it took almost a week to prepare. People left their homes with next to nothing, an entire town of people forced out without much understanding at all.

“Everyone safe?” Stiles asked, wrapping an arm around Derek’s shoulders and rubbing his arm. 

Derek nodded, opening his eyes to watch the town burn down. He was tense, and Stiles knew exactly why, was surprised Derek would even agree to watch with him. After what had happened with his family, it was hard to believe Derek wasn’t as far away from Beacon Hills as possible. Though, when you’d lost as much as Derek had, it was hard to be afraid of anything anymore.

Stiles was the one who figured out fire was the weakness. When confronted by one of the dark spirits, he lit a match and watched it flinch away. It was always Stiles who figured it out in the end. 

“It’s better this way,” Derek said, trying to drown the silence, the anxiety he was feeling. He was glad Stiles couldn’t smell it coming off of him the way werewolves could.  
A nod was all he got in response from Stiles, but Derek was right. They couldn’t let the creatures continue to maim and kill the town. Only a few lives were lost this way, and structures could be rebuilt, families couldn’t. Stiles and Derek both knew that, learned it the hard way.

Derek leaned up and caught Stiles’ lips with his own, maybe an inappropriate time for a kiss, but it felt right. It felt like the sort of comfort, the sort of normal that Derek needed right then. And Stiles felt the same, as he leaned in to kiss the man back. “I’m really glad you’re safe. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Derek whispered as they broke apart.  
Stiles held Derek tighter then, “I’ll always be here for you. You’ll never lose me.”

The wolf let out a huff, and he nodded, though they both knew it wasn’t a promise Stiles could keep. There would always be something lurking out there, be it evil spirits or lurking disease. Still, it brought a certain sense of security to that moment, and both of them were willing to suspend reality for a chance to believe that just for one night they could be normal, even with the town burning down before them. Safe, despite all the terrors that lie ahead.

Stiles’ phone buzzed away in his pocket, and he was sure it was Scott or his dad calling to make sure he was safe. But Stiles was in the safest place in the world: right next to Derek. And as he hit the ignore button and tossed his phone aside, Derek got up. Kneeling on either side of Stiles’ body, he laid the younger man back, and leaned down to kiss him again.

As the town burned to the ground below, Derek took Stiles right there on the Cliffside. And things were never the same after that night.


End file.
